Un día para festejar
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Recopilatorio de drabbles que participan en el reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. (Gilderoy L) La estrella más brillante

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **La estrella más brillante**

* * *

¿A quién le importa lo que haga día con día?

Lo más emocionante que sucede es la batalla que tiene con su cabello plano y, por consiguiente, aburrido para que sea hermoso. Los rizos nunca van a estar fuera de temporada y son dignos para representar la magnificencia de un mago de su calibre.

Y, naturalmente, él merece tener una serie de libros —uno es patético, dos es aceptable, tres es decente y más de cuatro es fabuloso— relatando las espectaculares aventuras que ha tenido. La gente alabará las grandes hazañas que ha hecho y ellos verán la estrella que es desde el nacimiento.

Una estrella que las opaque.

Pero, ¿cómo lo va a hacer cuando él no ha hecho nada interesante, nada que maraville a los demás con la mera mención de «Gilderoy Lockhart»?

Siempre ha sido «el adorable hermano de Geraldine», o «el inteligente hermano de Lauren», o «el pequeño de los Lockhart».

* * *

En la wiki inglesa se menciona que Gilderoy tiene dos hermanas mayores. Ya que no se mencionan sus nombres, les puse: Geraldine (la mayor) y Lauren (la hermana del medio).


	2. (Gilderoy L) El secreto del éxito

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **El secreto del éxito**

* * *

Lleva cinco libros publicados de hazañas que ha hecho, o que los lectores creen que él ha hecho.

Es asombroso ser el único que recibe las adulaciones del público, la gratitud de los beneficiados, las felicitaciones por ser tan valiente y desinteresado y, aún más importante, el orgullo de sus padres.

Lo que Lauren le ha dicho es: «¡no puedo creer que tuviéramos a un héroe en nuestra familia y no lo notáramos! ¿Hasta ahora has esperado para que nos enteremos, hermanito?». Pese a su tono tan jovial y despreocupado, ha sentido la mirada analítica dirigida hacia él. Geraldine, en cambio, le ha observado con suspicacia.

Son unas desgraciadas. Nunca es él, siempre son ellas.

Tiene que encontrar a otro héroe al que embaucar. En todo momento es otro y jamás es, será él; no puede enorgullecerse por completo, pero es lo que tiene que pasar para que estén equilibrados.

¿Por qué no es suficiente?


	3. (Gilderoy L) Encantadoras admiradoras

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Se ha corregido un error señalado por Nochedeinvierno13-Friki.

* * *

 **Unas encantadoras admiradoras**

* * *

Ellas regresan una vez más.

Abre sus labios para preguntarles por qué se toman tantas molestias en visitar a alguien con la mente dañada permanentemente, pero Geraldine esboza una sonrisa mientras le acaricia su cabello liso. Le susurra al oído «perdóname. Te fallé, perdóname» como si fuese la primera vez que lo ve. Él le recuerda que no sea tan dura consigo misma. Después de todo, no ha sido culpa de ella que esto haya pasado. «Debí esforzarme más. Lo siento, te fallé. Por favor, perdóname».

Lauren está en silencio. No le ha dicho nada desde aquel «¿Por qué no fui yo?». Ella le ve con los ojos anegados de lágrimas sin derramar, como si una parte de ella se rompiese en miles de pedazos.

Le sorprende que Lauren se siente a la par de él y le besa la mejilla. Le enseña el pastel que trae y que versa «feliz cumpleaños».

—Tuyo —dice Lauren.


	4. (Lily E) La intención cuenta

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **La intención cuenta**

* * *

Ha recibido las palabras «sangresucia inmunda» desde que ha llegado al castillo.

Para ser honesta, no le ha molestado que la haya insultado de ésa manera. Severus no necesita la compasión de nadie, ni siquiera la de ella, para lidiar con la familia disfuncional que tiene; él ha soportado los desplantes de Tobías para quitar un peso de encima de su madre.

Se admira que él mantenga un ánimo regularmente pasable mientras están en Hogwarts: él es un mestizo en Slytherin que sólo tiene amigos de Gryffindor. Tampoco entiende cuál es la necesidad de Potter por atacar a Severus. Más bien, no comprende cómo Potter puede ser tan jodidamente infantil para no superar una rivalidad estúpida de la niñez.

Sin embargo, le ha dolido que ese «sangresucia inmunda» se haya pronunciado con tanto odio y rencor. No puede evitar preguntarse en qué se ha equivocado, qué ha hecho mal.

A veces el cambio es inevitable.


	5. (Lily E) Hay que hacer lo correcto

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Hay que hacer lo correcto**

* * *

—No lo hagas.

Lily mira con simpatía a Jessica. Hace veinte minutos que ha llegado al apartamento de su mejor amiga y, después de pensárselo, le ha informado que se unirá a los aurores. El ambiente es demasiado caótico y desesperanzador para que no tenga la intención de ayudar a alguien.

—No hay otra alternativa.

Los señores Evans tienen razón al decir que no le debe nada a la comunidad mágica, que ella puede esconderse en el mundo muggle y que nadie nunca lo sabrá. No obstante, los reportajes de _El Profeta_ le hacen ver que fingir que no pasa no resuelve el problema. De hecho, lo agrava en magnitudes catastróficas inimaginables.

Jessica suspira. Se siente inmediatamente fatal porque no hay modo en que ella asegura que no morirá, que sobrevivirá lo suficiente para que puedan reírse de lo que han hecho en antaño. Su mejor amiga le sonríe con aprensión.

—Quédate viva.

—Lo intentaré.

* * *

Jessica Dalton es un OC. Ella es la madrina de Harry Potter y se le ha aplicado la muerte presunta, o declaración de fallecimiento, en agosto del '81.


	6. (Lily E) Compañeros de armas

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Compañeros de armas**

* * *

Ha mantenido el contacto con Horace desde la graduación. Desde el año pasado que ha dejado de pensar en él como un profesor más y lo considera un poderoso aliado; es cierto que el hombre no tiene las aptitudes para estar en el campo de batalla, pero el amplio conocimiento que ha adquirido le ha salvado de varios contratiempos.

Aunque sea talentosa en pociones, Horace nunca ha dudado en corregirla. Ha sido un alivio descubrir que Horace no es del tipo que hace la vista gorda a los errores de sus estudiantes más privilegiados, como a él le gusta referirse a los miembros del club de las Eminencias.

Hace un año que se ha unido al escuadrón de los aurores. Se esmera en cumplir con las expectativas que los veteranos le ponen a cada novato que aspira a convertirse en un héroe de guerra.

Pero todo lo que ella quiere es proteger a los demás.


	7. (Severus S) Escala de grises

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Escala de grises**

* * *

Hay tantas cosas que no ha pedido.

Nunca ha pedido ser un mago, lo que también recibe la denominación de «una abominación de la naturaleza».

Nunca ha pedido a Tobías como padre. Le recuerda en cada momento que puede que Severus nunca se parecerá a los demás niños y que está destinado a estar solo. ¿Quién quiere juntarse con un niño que vive en pésimas, deplorables en algunos meses, condiciones?

Nunca ha pedido que mamá sufra. Ella se esfuerza en poner una sonrisa en su rostro mientras responde cada pregunta acerca del mundo mágico, o aparenta estar de buen humor cuando le cuenta historias de aquel majestuoso colegio. Le parece que es demasiada euforia para un simple lugar, por muy mágico que sea, pero ella no necesita a un hijo quejumbroso.

No le gusta pero finge que no se da cuenta de nada.

A veces se pregunta cuánto tiempo más va a soportar esta maldición.


	8. (Severus S) No está escrito en piedra

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **No está escrito en piedra**

* * *

Hay pocas cosas que le queda después que ha pronunciado esas malditas palabras.

Lily evita hacer contacto visual con él cada vez que se encuentran en los salones, en los pocos que coinciden después de los TIMO, y él todavía está incómodo para tratar de entablar una pequeña conversación con ella. El simple insulto, aunque con un gran significado, no va a destruir la amistad que han tenido por años; sin embargo, ninguno está esforzándose en reparar lo que se ha dañado.

Dimitri entiende por qué está más malhumorado de lo habitual. La estúpida rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor hace que los estudiantes se comporten como unos idiotas, sin importan en qué año estén. Los únicos sensatos que no ceden son Lily, Dimitri, Jessica, Aeryn, Lupin, Pettigrew y Severus.

Aunque Pettigrew y Lupin tengan un gusto cuestionable a la hora de escoger amistades, no son unos imbéciles infantiles.

El rey de los imbéciles es Potter.

* * *

Jessica Dalton (OC, Gryffindor) es la mejor amiga de Lily; por lo tanto, una de las amigas de Severus. Jessica junto a Dimitri Morgan (OC, Slytherin) y Aeryn Burke (OC, Slytherin) forman parte de la generación de los Merodeadores.


	9. (Severus S) Similitudes y diferencias

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Similitudes y diferencias**

* * *

¿Por qué tiene la maldición de tolerar a un Potter?

¿Y por qué el endemoniado niño osa heredar ese hermoso color de ojos?

No es estúpido. Sabe que el mocoso engreído no es el Potter original, reconoce que el niño tiene una variante de la desgraciada vida que a Severus le ha tocado experimentar en carne propia y admite que no está tan estropeado como lo han representado las diversas historias.

Después de todo, Petunia le ha criado y ella es tan obtusa como Tobías.

Sin embargo, lo desprecia. Es el recordatorio viviente del error que ha cometido y es el único sobreviviente de aquella horrible noche. Es atrevido e intuitivo, igual que el padre, para enfrentársele directamente y no permitir que le amedrenten; es inteligente y perseverante, como Lily, para mantener el ritmo en las clases a pesar de sus aventuras.

Es tan dolorosamente similar el brillo de alegría que aparece en sus ojos.


	10. (Newt S) El despiste del día

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **El despiste del día**

* * *

Cuando su hermano le informa que tiene una prometida, sonríe ampliamente.

Theseus ha estado tan ocupado derrotando a las fuerzas del mal que es un alivio que se consiga un problema más normal. Se imagina cómo se verán sus futuros sobrinos a los que mimará como si fuesen sus propios hijos.

—Estás adelantándote a los acontecimientos de nuevo —dice su novia como si le leyese los pensamientos. Tina empieza a corregir su ortografía—. Ni siquiera has terminado de leer la carta.

—No lo entiendes. No imagino que haya alguien que se atreva a desposar a Queenie. —Newt sabe que ha escogido mal sus palabras por la manera en que lo mira Tina—. Mi cuñada es genial. ¡La mejor de todas! Después de todo, me aceptó pese al desastre que causé en Estados Unidos.

—¿«Cuñada»?

—Por supuesto, ya te pedí que te casaras conmigo —dice Newt.

Tina parpadea. Le sonríe encantada.

—Claro que me casaré contigo.

* * *

Esta es la quinta vez que escribo de este encantador personaje y toda su familia. ¡Simplemente amo a Newt! Para las demás historias remito a «Vida privada», una compilación de cuatro drabbles de 155 palabras.

Por cierto, esto es un canon divergente. Para mí, Leta sobrevive (de alguna manera) aunque Newt no sabe que ella es la prometida de Theseus. Mi OTP se muere si ella se muere.


	11. (Newt S) La única excepción

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **La única excepción**

* * *

No hay una criatura mágica que no ame.

No le importa que tenga un comportamiento problemático o que sea grotesca a la vista, no hay nada más importante que protegerlos. Hay gente que asegura que nunca llegará el día en que odie a estos seres fantásticos e incomprendidos. Es un lunático sin salvación y un obsesivo naturalista, como los demás le llaman, y está orgulloso de serlo.

Ahora cuestiona su convicción. Su bebé, de cuatro años, está sentado en el suelo y hace un puchero. Hay marcas de dientes en su mano izquierda y es dolorosamente obvio que le ha desarrollado un miedo a su atacante.

¿Por qué ha permitido que juegue con el reloj de oro de Tina? El escabarto, fiel a su naturaleza, ha mordido a la persona que tiene cualquier cosa brillante en su poder. Está observando embelesado el objeto, ignorante de la aflicción de su dueño.

Mientras que no sea intencional…

* * *

Es el mismo escabarto que se escapó de la maleta de Newt. Y lamento si Newt está OOC.


	12. (Newt S) Esta es la verdad

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Esta es la verdad**

* * *

¿Está imaginándoselo o es un sollozo lo que está oyendo?

Su nieto ya no se asusta de los relámpagos. Aunque pase de nuevo, Rolf está con sus padres de vacaciones en Oklahoma. Cuando llega a la sala de estar, se sorprende. Queenie tiene una copia de la llave y es normal que entre sin invitación; pero, ¿por qué tiene un bebé de once meses con ella?

—Estoy a cargo de él por el momento. Anthony es mi ahijado.

—Un poco de historia sería apreciada.

—Es por unas semanas. Vladimir tuvo un accidente de tráfico y está en el hospital… —Queenie se interrumpe—. No sé por qué lo protegió con su cuerpo. ¡Pudo morir!

—Para un padre, su hijo siempre es más importante —dice Newt comprensivamente—. ¿Eres mi nuevo sobrino?

Anthony ríe. Cuando mueve uno de sus delante de la cara del bebé, él intenta agarrarlo con su mano.

—¿Tu sobrino?

—Por supuesto. Somos familia ahora.

* * *

En la wiki inglesa se menciona que Anthony Goldstein posiblemente tenga un parentesco con Tina y Queenie. De padre muggle y madre bruja, fue abandonado por su madre a los pocos días de nacido. Al menos, ella lo intentó. Se lo entregó a su ex novio, Vladimir Záitsev (OC), quien aprendió a ser padre (soltero durante unos años) mientras seguía los consejos de Queenie (quien usó como referencia la crianza que tuvo su sobrino squib). Siguiendo mi headcanon, su nombre completo sería: Anthony Goldstein–Záitsev.

Respecto a Jacob, él todavía aprecia muchísimo a Queenie. Entendió que Gellert apeló hábilmente a los sentimientos de su ex prometida para que se uniera a él, pero unirse a Grindelwald fue la decisión de Queenie. A pesar de eso, son buenos amigos.

Lo último es mi teoría de lo que puede pasar después de _Los crímenes de Grindelwald._ Y ni siquiera sabía que el hijo de Newt y Tina fuera squib, lo descubrí cuando revisé la información de Rolf.


	13. (Remus L) No es tan importante

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **No es tan importante**

* * *

Sus padres reciben una visita por sorpresa.

Es relegado una vez más a la manta en el suelo con un montón de juguetes que le aburre a los pocos minutos y hace un puchero, en un pobre intento para atraer la atención de los adultos.

Aquella cosa llamada trabajo es un obstáculo permanente en su relación y una molestia de la que no puede deshacerse. No importa qué haga o dónde vaya, los demás son más importantes en todo momento. Los colegas de papá y las amigas de mamá son una constante en su casa.

Y él queda en el olvido.

No todo es malo. El niño de tres años pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con la simpática señora Myerson. Su niñera es la mejor inventando historias. Lo malo es que Gary le acusa de robarle a su mamá. Él no lo ha hecho. Gary es muy malo con él.

Nunca serán mejores amigos.

* * *

Gary Myerson (OC) tiene la edad de Remus.


	14. (Remus L) Las velas interminables

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Las velas interminables**

* * *

Es la quinta vez que tío Zev pone una nueva tétrada de velas y las vuelve a encender. Tía Colette le asegura que papá y mamá sí llegarán, que el tráfico los está retrasando y que en algún momento cruzarán por aquella puerta y le darán muchísimos regalos.

Lo que tío Zev y tía Colette no saben es que sus padres le obsequiarán todos lo que quiera mañana, en compensación por la ausencia de hoy. Y lo que sus padres no saben es que le da uno que otro de sus regalos a Gary mientras que los demás están perdidos en alguna parte del desván.

No entiende por qué tía Colette está tratando de solucionar el error que solamente ella ve, o por qué tío Zev carraspea cada que vuelve a ver la hora. Hasta su querida prima Brooke parece enojada.

Falta quince minutos para la medianoche.

Tío Zev cambia las velas una vez más.

* * *

Zev Lupin (OC) es el hermano mayor de Lyall y está casado con Colette (OC). Brooke (OC) es ocho años mayor que Remus.


	15. (Remus L) En comparación con el ayer

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **En comparación con el ayer**

* * *

Hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos cuando mamá le insiste en que se tome la poción revitalizadora.

No importa qué tan desastrosa noche ha tenido, o lo mucho que le duela cada uno de los huesos y sienta que sus músculos están por derretirse, eso tiene un sabor horrible. Esta es la segunda vez que debe ingerirlo en vez de ir a San Mungo.

¿Por qué los sanadores no pueden revisarlo?

Ellos siempre encuentran que están mal con los pacientes y los ayudan a recuperarse. ¿Por qué sus padres rechazan su ayuda?

La verdad sea dicha que todo ha cambiado desde que papá ha echado aquel hombre de su habitación. Tiene pocos recuerdos y algunas pesadillas de aquella noche, pero nada que sea preocupante. Ya es muy mayor para saber que no tiene que asustarse por lo que hay en la oscuridad.

O por lo que puede hallar cuando se adentra en ella.


	16. (Albus D) Muerto de risa

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Muerto de risa**

* * *

Esto lo atesorará por años. Tal vez sea un proyecto de profesor con una actitud controversial, pero definitivamente sabe cómo animar el ambiente que le rodea.

¿No es agradable no estar rodeado de un gruñón y una malhumorada por una vez?

—… No estaría aquí. Ustedes estarían tan desconsolados sin mí. ¡Con la maravillosa relación…!

Gilderoy está confiado de sus propias habilidades. Hace ademanes que complementan la historia que está contando. Le lamenta reconocer que le ha perdido la secuencia, pero las reacciones de Minerva y Severus son irrisorias. ¡Vergüenza en él, que no ha traído una cámara!

—… Cómo derroté a Grindelwald habría sido un éxito. Nadie puede resistirse a mi encanto…

No puede evitar sonreír. Minerva y Severus están hipnotizados por las fascinantes palabras de Gilderoy. No le han quitado la vista de encima desde hace minutos y la cena ha quedado en el olvido.

Sí, ellos podrán ser buenos amigos.

Les ayudará.

* * *

Esta escena está basada en un fanart que encontré en DeviantArt. He aquí el enlace: berende/art/Dinner-With-Lockhart-183678444


	17. (Albus D) La sabiduría del experto

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **La sabiduría del experto**

* * *

Una decisión trascendental debe ser meditada y analizada con un buen margen de tiempo antes que sea llevada a la práctica.

—¿Qué opinas, Severus?

—De hecho, nuestro querido profesor Severus es el vivo ejemplo de por qué no abusas del negro —dice Gilderoy—. Mírale. Está amargado por la ausencia del color. ¡Se alegrará si también lo implementamos en nuestro nuevo uniforme!

En el panel de la derecha está la opción de seguir como de costumbre, con los mismos fallos y errores que ha cometido durante años. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan ciego? Y en el panel de la izquierda está la oportunidad de corregir su error.

Es una alternativa arriesgada pero le atrae.

—Magenta será.

—No es magenta, es rosado. Clásico error de novato —corrige Gilderoy—. ¡Y espléndida elección! Además que contrasta con la personalidad de Severus.

Severus está concentrado en un punto muerto del salón de profesores. Tiene una expresión cansina en el rostro.


	18. (Albus D) Mejoras en el reglamento

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: Un año más para celebrar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Mejoras en el reglamento escolar**

* * *

El telón se levanta y empieza la función.

Antes de que salgan, le recuerda a Severus que debe causar una buena impresión a la jueza. Necesitan la aprobación de Minerva para que las nuevas propuestas de los uniformes sean reglamentarias.

Severus simplemente camina y se queda parado al frente. No tiene talento ni vocación. No aprobarán el de los docentes. Sin embargo, Gilderoy es natural. Él recrea uno que otro de los movimientos que hacen los jugadores de quidditch.

—¿Qué diablos está usando Snape? —pregunta Minerva.

—Mi diseño —responde Gilderoy en un tono cantarín.

—Eso es evidente.

—Vamos, Minerva. Alégrate —pide Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Hasta Severus se unió a nosotros.

—Fue la única manera no letal de callar a Lockhart.

—¿Por qué no reconoces que mi lógica es perfecta? —protesta Gilderoy.

—No permitiré que mis Gryffindor falten el respeto con… lo que sea que eso.

Dumbledore se ríe entre dientes.


End file.
